The Impossible Qatar
The Impossible Qatar 'is the first in a series of Impossible Quiz tributes by deet0109 on the website Scratch. It features 112 questions, one of which is hidden by a fake "YOU'RE WINNER !" screen. It also features a single bomb, a single skip, and five unskippable questions, all of which are much more numerous in its successors. It has 35 views as of 1/28/2018. Answers 0. Start 1. The one Germoney shot through it 2. Baguette 3. Romanian (it's irony) 4. Type '1945' on the keyboard 5. The '?' without the dot. (The dot is already there as the period.) 6. I already made it this far. 7. USA (In binary, it says, 'Click on USA') 8. u suk (U.S. + U.K. = U.S.U.K., or u suk) 9. This one 10. Click on the word 'skip'. Click on the skip that appears. Then click the explosion cloud. (Trying to solve it causes your head to explode, thus making an explosion the answer!) 11. This quiz (The quiz is called 'The Impossible Qatar.') 12. No (there is nothing to remember) "14". Click the question number. 14. Drag the infinity to the bomb, making it infinity seconds. '(10) 15. 010100010 (It's in binary) 16. O.K. then. 17. USA and everyone else (it's talking about the soccer vs. football debate) 18. Click the number 18 repeatedly. Notice how it says 9+9, 7+2+9, 7+2+4+5, and finally the code, 7542, before the check mark. 19. I remembered! 20. This is easy! I want a challenge! 21. ...a Sooubway. (Referencing theOdd1sOut. Note that under the question it says "You asked for it!" as reference to question 20.) 22. Super Skip 23. It just Super Skips the question, don't click anything. 24. Click the word "capitalism." (The options are all communist countries) 25. 2018 (don't click the number 2018, just the box) 26. You ran out of questions, didn't you. 27. This one 28. O.K. then. 29. I sure hope so 30. USA and everyone else 31. The road less taken, that is 32. Bad things never come to an end (like this quiz) 33. Drag the 33 next to the other 33. (It turns into 33.33..., or 1/3.) 34. No wonder the mascot's a cat (Cats scratch stuff) 35. Not meow (Not now) 36. Heaven, here, and **** (****=where the devil lives. Technically 3 would be correct too, then, but TIQatar hates all that is good.) 37. Wait until the achievement "Kimjongilia" appears. 38. ...belium. (Nobelium is an element, its symbol is No.) 39. Pun skill (because the creator is skilled at puns) 40. To the right of the question number is a rectangle, click on it (It lights up when you hover on it) 41. ...cause I won't let you leave me, leave me, on hold! (Song lyrics to "On Hold" by Yourenigma and RhymeFlow. Take a listen!) 42. 42 (89-37=52, but the answer to life, the universe, and EVERYTHING (like this question) is 42.) 43. 10 crying shell sisters are x, is (Existential crisis = X is 10 shell cry sis.) 44. 7542 (don't be fooled!) 45. Hugo Chavez (president... of Venezuela!) 46. Neither have the North Koreans 47. Did Charlie Brown buy them? (For sale = For Sally) 48. It would land on the cat. (from Big Nate) 49. Vatican City (full name is Vatican City State) 50. Die in Minecraft (a reference to the song and 50 Ways to Die in Minecraft) 51. There's one poking into Germany (Checkpoint = Czech point) 52. 52 (a repeat of question 42, but with the real answer) 53. Press the following keys: up arrow, up arrow, down arrow, down arrow, left arrow, right arrow, left arrow, right arrow, b, a. 54. ...What? (The question is 'What?' written by mouse with my left hand.) 55. For that authentic slightly dumb Impossible Quiz experience (taken from the Impossible Quizmas, slightly altered) 56. Question 56 57. html> (the top right one) 58. Hello! (The question is 'Answer this question in English' in French) 59. Wait until the Mauritaniaball appears and then click it. (The answers are lyrics to the Smile Song) 60. Wow. The Impossible Quiz sure has gone downhill! (Taken from the Impossible Quiz Chapter 1) 61. 11/10 IGN r8ing 62. NEIN! (The song 8675-309... and NEIN sounds like 9) 63. Drag the six in 63 to the "Lol square" box. (6 SQUARED!) 64. ...since Question 26. (Referencing that question) 65. 99 (currently has 101, but it's a reference to 99 Red Balloons.) 66. Drag the 66 next to the other 66. (It turns into 66.66..., or 2/3.) 67. Explosion sprite!!1! (It's not a picture of a bomb but a picture of an explosion sprite) 68. And the answer is up here 69. Press the up arrow, then 4, then A. (UP FOR A minigame?) 70. You ran out of questions, didn't you. 71. Just type in anything and you proceed. There are no tricks, promise. 72. Five 73. No, let her take her time (Russia = rush her) 74. Yo mama ("Pinkie became unlikeable" is a reference to Silver Quill.) 75. I still have an advent calendar of questions (An advent calendar is 25) 76. What (What is the answer to this question. That's a statement.) 77. The speech in the top left (There's no joke... only the truth) 78. It's GLORI-ous (The font is called Gloria) 79. Stuff 80. We're only on Q80 81. Vodka 82. Serbia! (random YouTube comment) 83. Click '83' (it's taken you 83 questions) 84. Still a number 85. The bottom right one (again referencing Silver Quill) 86. All options 87. Too cheesy 88. Type '7542' on the keyboard. By now this should be familiar. 89. Youarerong (Amirite, youarerong) 90. December 26 (BOXING Day!) 91. Santa 92. 92 (the question number. Referencing that Christmas song.) 93. 1, 2, 95, 98, 2000, XP, Vista, 7, 8, 10 (Windows editions) 94. Africa (it's talking about the Republic of Chad) 95. Click on your number of lives (Cats have 9, and you don't) 96. To Vista (to visit her) 97. Alaska (the state nickname is The Last Frontier) 98. No, 98th (98th question) 99. ~181 (pennies in a pound, as in weight.) 100. 5 (The PLC was split into 3 pieces and the Second Polish Republic into 2.) The 'Impossible 11' 101. At the bottom (dumb joke) 102. His credit card (Big Nate reference) 103. Type 'LEDGE' and the letters will disappear. (Knowledge = no ledge) 104. USSR (history of the entire world I guess: Communism in the Soviet Union) 105. Flowcharts (duh!) 106. quarto (4 in Portugese) 107. Bottom left 108. Peter Dinklage (Hopefully you got that reference) 109. Click the background 110. ERROR (there was no answer!) 111. Wait 10 seconds and click the bottom left option box. To pass the time, you could, say, subscribe to deet0109. Win screen: Click on the screen. 112. An imaginary number Category:Games